This invention relates to an eyeglasses elastic temple, particularly to one having an elastic clamp bar attached to a front portion of the temple, with the clamp bar hung a pocket of clothes when the eyeglasses is not used with the temples collapsed.
Conventional eyeglasses temples are mostly have proper elasticity to expand outward to suit to different width of the face of a user. But very few eyeglasses temples are provided with a clamp bar to be hung on a pocked of a clothing.